The present invention relates to a disk recording and reproducing device for recording and reproducing information in and from magnetic or optical disks.
Conventional disk recording and reproducing devices have an eject controller such as a push button retained in position by a front panel. Front panels for the disk recording and reproducing devices may be of different designs from device type to device type, or may be composed of front panels of system devices. Therefore, the eject controller, unlike other parts, cannot be attached in place until a final assembling step, resulting in a comlex assembling process.